Brenda, That's All
Brenda, That's All is the seventh studio album by American pop and country artist Brenda Lee. The album was released October 15, 1962 on Decca Records and was produced by Owen Bradley. It was the second of two studio albums released in 1962 and spawned two Top 10 hit singles on the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] between 1962 and 1963. Background and content Brenda, That's All was recorded in separate recording sessions at the Bradley Film and Recording Studio inNashville, Tennessee, United States under theDIRECTION of Owen Bradley. The sessions began on March 8, 1962 and ended on August 9, 1962.[1] Like her previous releases, the album contained twelve tracks of material and many of its tracks were cover versions of previously recorded material by other artists. It included cover versions of Marvin Rainwater's "Gonna Find Me a Bluebird", and Virgil F. Stewart's "Just Out of Reach". The track that would eventually be released as a single entitled "Fool #1" was recorded by Loretta Lynn shortly before Lee's recording of the song. The album's tracks consisted of a variety of musical styles, including pop, R&B and country. The album received three and a half stars from Allmusic. Reviewer Richie Unterberger commented that while the album was not a "scintillating record" it was "pretty good" because it did not over-emphasize pop standards, unlike many of her previous album releases under the Decca label. Unterberger stated, "The whole album is impressively sung and immaculately produced, in fact, in common with much of what Lee recorded under Owen Bradley'sDIRECTION."[2] The album was originally released as an LP record with six songs included on each side of the record.[3] The album was later reissued on compact disc in the United Kingdom and was reissued on an extended play in Argentina.[4] Release The lead single released from the album was the final track entitled "You Can Depend on Me". Released in April 1961, the song became a Top 10 hit on the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100], peaking at #6 and also reached #25 on the''Billboard'' R&B music chart. Its B-side also gained significant airplay and reached #1 on the Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 chart. The second track of the album entitled "Fool #1" was released as the second and final single from the album. Released in September 1961, the song reached #3 on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming her eighth Top 10 single,[5] while peaking at #38 on the UK Singles Chart in the United Kingdom.[6] The album itself was officially released on October 15, 1962 on Decca Records, and peaked at #20 on the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_200 Billboard 200] albums chart,[7]while also reaching #13 on the UK Albums Chart, becoming her second album to chart in the United Kingdom.[8] Track listing ;Side one #"I'm Sitting on Top of the World" (Ray Henderson, Sam M. Lewis, Joe Young) – 2:09 #"Fool #1" (Kathryn R. Fulton) – 2:27 #"White Silver Sands" (Red Matthews, Gladys Reinhart) – 3:06 #"Just Out of Reach" (Virgil F. Stewart) – 2:47 #"Sweethearts on Parade" (Carmen Lombardo, Charles Newman) – 2:34 #"It's a Lonesome Old Town (When You're Not Around)" (Charles Kisco, Harry Tobias) – 3:06 ;Side two #"Organ Grinder's Swing" (Will Hudson, Mitchell Parish, Irving Mills) – 2:24 #"Gonna Find Me a Bluebird" (Marvin Rainwater) – 2:49 #"Why Me" (Bob Beckham, Buzz Cason) – 2:13 #"Valley of Tears" (Dave Bartholomew, Fats Domino) – 2:26 #"Someday (You'll Want Me to Want You)" (Jimmie Hodges) – 2:39 #"You Can Depend on Me" (Charles Carpenter, Louis Dunlap, Earl Hines) – 3:34 Personnel *Harold Bradley – guitar *Floyd Cramer – piano *Dottie Dillard – background vocals *Ray Edenton – guitar *Buddy Emmons – steel guitar *Buddy Harman – drums *Anita Kerr – background vocals *Brenda Lee – lead vocals *Grady Martin – guitar *Bob Moore – bass *Louis Nunley – background vocals *Boots Randolph – saxophone *Bill Wright – background vocals Sales chart positions ;Album ;Singles Category:1962 albums